The Dragons Heart a Fairy Tail Fanfic
by luvswolves
Summary: Imagine getting dragged along to Fairy Tail, then getting crushed...lets just say it hurts when people don't understand that you have a...guest...that you accidentally bring along, but still discriminate you. This is a story of just that, so walk through the shoes, and learn the story of...Tatsuki.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything other then the characters that don't appear in fairy tail.

Main characters pov

Stupid trains. They always roam around doing nothing but hauling luggage and yes that does mean humans.

I have been traveling around for a while, learning a kind of magic commonly known as 'Switch Back'. The true name has been lost for millennia. The true power has been unknown for many. Only a select few know of it's power, I am one of those few.

Wandering around this empty village is such a pain in the ass with how hot it is out here! There are a group of girls crowding around this one guy. The guy has blue spiky hair and yells out how he is the 'Salamander from the Fairy Tail guild' and what not. I spot a little shop by the tracks and decide to stop by to see if they have anything of interest.

Walking in I see a girl with long blonde hair trying to get a dog key. I, on the other hand, have already got 1 of those, a clock guy, a beetle, a turtle or tortoise, and a few of the gold keys. She finally decides to get out of the store, when she leaves she looks slightly depressed. I wonder what's wrong with her.

"Why hello young one I have a clothes color changer if ya want one. They're the new 'in' thing right now." The old shop keeper says so cheerfully, it's disgusting!

"I have like ten of those! I don't need any help from you to figure out if I can find what I'm looking for. Just point me towards celestial keys." I say quite aggravated with his cheery attitude, so I, naturally, was being rude.

"I'm sorry I just sold the last one, to that fine young lady." He says dreamily. He is one perverted old man, I mean seriously!

I walk out the door having no interest in keeping up a conversation with him. I wander around some more before I see the creepy guy with blue hair talking to the blonde.

"-I won't fall for your tricks I know you used a charm spell. Knowledge is key. You can't catch me with that spell now." the blonde says so indignantly.

"Well I hear you want to get into the fairy tail guild." the blue haired man says creepily. His remark is responded by a nod before he continues. "Well, I could hook you up and bring you there if you want." Again this is responded by a vigorous nod from the blonde. By the way she acts you can totally tell she fell under his love spell.

Getting bored I start to walk away when I'm stopped by the creepy dude, 'salamander'.

"Hey you should come to my party on my ship tonight." he says suggestively.

"Awww I would love to," I say very sarcastically I know he has a ring that can make girls think they love him. "Just kidding! You're nothing but a bastard who tries to make people love you by using a magical ring that is on your finger."

"I think you need to get out more. If you come I'll introduce you to a hot friend of mine." he says.

"Fine I'll come but if you try anything funny I'll kill you, your crew, and the ship will burn in flames!" I reply aggressively. This is getting so annoying talking to him.

"Great! See ya then." He shouts after me who is wandering back towards the little river I passed.

I stare at the river until it is time for the party to start. Rushing to the boat I jump on just in time for it to leave.

I stand at the front of the ship watching the water rush by.

"Hey sweet heart wait here." a deep voiced guy said. I hear footsteps and someone touches my shoulder. I immediately smack them. "Jeez, girl. I just wanted to know your name and if you'd join me at the party."

"No I don't want to join you, you orange haired bastard. As for the name is Tatsuki Toushiro. It was lovely meeting you. Now let me stay here in peace!" I shout the last part and the part before was laced in my sarcasm. He obviously didn't like my attitude if his screwed up face is anything to go by.

"I'll get you a drink, be back in a minute lovely." the 'orange haired bastard' said softly and trying to sound sweet. Personally I don't think it would be too hard considering he's probably really drunk!

"Here is your drink, lovely." he whispered in my ear and slowly grabbing my gate keys.

"Hands off before I punch you in the face. Besides I don't even want a drink! Though it has nothing to do with the fact that it is completely filled with sleeping magic." I reply smartly. As if to prove my point the girl behind me collapses in a sleepy heap. He pulls my gate keys off my belt and I must say it was awkward! Who the hell pulls something off someone's belt?! A pervert that's who! He runs to 'salamander' and he checks them out as well as the blonde's. I can't believe she has the water bearer!

"Well these are useless to me." the blue haired freak says to us both. Oh! They think I'm a celestial wizard! Man are they in for a surprise!

"Give me back those keys before I burn you to a crisp!" I shout out at him.

He tosses them into the river. "Whoops." he says in a false apologetic voice.

"Bastard!" I shout before deciding on burning him and his ship to the floor. I think the fire dragon slayer magic would help. I was about to blow a huge fireball, called fire dragon roar, when a blue cat with a pink haired freak shows up, from the sky I might add.

"Lucy!" he shouts. "Oh, hey you were sitting by me on the train!" I stare him for a moment before realizing he was right.

The blue cat, apparently named Happy, takes Lucy and leaves. While I am stuck with a motion sick kid who can't do anything right!

"On the count of three jump. One...Two...Three!" I shout and we both jump up as a huge wave washes the ship ashore.


End file.
